leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Serena's Pancham
| gender=MaleConfirmed in Party Dancecapades!.| ability=Unknown| epnum=XY047| epname=Dreaming a Performer's Dream!| current=With Serena| enva1=Erica Schroeder| java1=Noriko Shitaya (XY047-XY109, XY124-present) Yuka Terasaki (XY114)| }} Serena's Pancham (Japanese: セレナのヤンチャム Serena's Yancham) was the first that Serena in the Kalos region, and her second overall. He always has red-rimmed sunglasses on his forehead. History Pancham first appeared in Dreaming a Performer's Dream!. He interrupted a performance by a Pokémon Performer called Kayleigh, at a Rookie Class Pokémon Showcase in Lagoon Town. Serena, who was in the crowd, watched Pancham with interest. Pancham proceeded to jump to the ceiling, grabbing a stage lamp. However, the lamp broke and Pancham fell on the stage. Pancham proceeded to cause trouble, disabling the security personnel by pushing a freight trolly in to them. He then ran off, exiting the building. Outside, he threw a stick on Clemont's Chespin's head, afterwards taunting it. This made Chespin angry, and it ran after Pancham, who ran towards a forest. and also followed him. When Ash started calling for Pancham, he jumped out of a tree, stealing Ash's hat. Afterwards he also managed to steal 's glasses and ran off again. Serena then spotted him at a river and watched how he danced and performed. As such she figured Pancham loved performing. Serena then showed herself to Pancham, but this caused him to run off again. Serena discovered his hideout, and found out he had collected many items he used for performing. Serena offered him a pair of her own sunglasses, but he acted indifferent to this. He ran off once more and later fell asleep in an open field. There, he was found by Ash, Clemont and , who woke him up and forced him to return their belongings. However, Serena came running in, announcing she wanted to catch him. She told the group about Pancham's passion for performing, and thought he had just wanted to show its performance to the crowd at the Pokémon Showcase earlier. Pancham accepted Serena's request to battle him, so she could try to catch him. Pancham battled Serena's Fennekin, but just as the battle started, Fennekin was stolen by . Pancham stood up and battled Team Rocket for interrupting its battle with Serena. He later saved Serena when Jessie's Pumpkaboo attacked her. After Team Rocket was blasted off, his battle against Serena's Fennekin continued. Fennekin managed to temporally stun him, and Serena then threw a Poké Ball at Pancham, but the capture was not successful. After weakening him some more, she tried again, and this time Pancham was successfully caught. Afterwards, Serena gave Pancham the sunglasses she had offered him earlier. In Pathways to Performance Partnering!, Pancham constantly quarreled with Clemont's Chespin, after Chespin ate all the Poké Puffs. While fighting against each other they accidentally disturbed Nini with her and for her upcoming Pokémon Showcase. When Nini learned Serena was a Pokémon Performer as well she wanted Serena to show her performance. Seeing Serena's Pancham dance and her Smoochum having a crush on Pancham, Nini wanted to trade a Pokémon for Pancham, but Serena declined. A disguised Team Rocket then appeared and managed to steal Pancham, Chespin, Fennekin, Smoochum and Farfetch'd. While trapped inside of a ball, Pancham and Chespin again quarreled causing them to escape from the ball. Team Rocket however quickly found them again and managed to injure Fennekin, Smoochum and Farfetch'd forcing Pancham and Chespin to work together. Eventually they got reunited with their s and together Pancham and Chespin defeated Team Rocket. Although it seemed the two finally understood each other Pancham and Chespin quickly began to quarrel again after the battle. In Battling with Elegance and a Big Smile!, Serena began training Pancham and Fennekin for their next Pokémon Showcase. It initially went well, however it failed when Pancham missed the ring of fire created by Fennekin and burned itself. The two became angry with each other and, when another attempt failed, they started fighting. Their fighting caused Fennekin to hit Serena with a and this angered Serena. She yelled at her Pokémon, and in her frustration, she ran away, upsetting Fennekin and Pancham for most of the day. Pancham was happy when she returned. Serena and had a Double Battle, using Fennekin and Pancham against Aria's Delphox and . The two struggled with Aromatisse's and Pancham was hit with a after its was blocked by Reflect. After some advice from Aria, Serena decided to combine their moves. She had Fennekin using Pancham's Stone Edge to climb up and launch a Flamethrower from above, but this was countered and overpowered by Delphox's Flamethrower, injuring her. Pancham tried to protect Fennekin by blocking Aromatisse's with , but his attack was being overpowered. After Fennekin evolved into , Pancham was able to destroy Charge Beam and launch Dark Pulse whilst Braixen launched Flamethrower, dealing damage to Delphox and Aromatisse, but Aria was called away, cancelling their battle. In Performing with Fiery Charm!, Pancham was used in the Rookie Class Showcase. During the Theme Performance, he was seen helping Serena bake some Poké Puffs for the judging panel. Afterwards, he was used in the Freestyle Performance, where he put on a show along with Braixen. Their performance was well received by the audience and, as a result, they got enough votes to put Serena ahead of her competitors. After that, they were declared the winners, earning Serena her first . In A Performance Pop Quiz!, Pancham appeared along with Braixen for the Rookie Class Showcase. When meeting Nini's Smoochum again, he expressed discomfort of her hug. In the Theme Performance round, he chose to race the other Pokémon to retrieve the ball from within the rock using his technique. He stumbled in the first question, but made up for it in the end as the quiz continued onward with more questions. Eventually, Pancham and Serena won the quiz round. After coming out first in the theme performance, he along with the others searched for , who ran away in fright. Successfully finding the missing Eevee, Pancham performed along with Serena and Braixen in the Freestyle Performance, managing to dazzle the audience with their moves, successfully earning their second Princess Key. In A Dancing Debut!, Pancham participated in the Rookie Class Showcase, where he was used in the Theme Performance round. He helped Serena bake Poké Puffs, while delivering a show by dancing around. Serena and Pancham received enough votes to proceed to the next round. Pancham stayed behind in the waiting room to watch Serena's Freestyle Performance with Braixen and Eevee. In Master Class Choices!, Pancham appeared for the Showcase hosted in Fleurrh City. He participated in the Herding Theme Performance with Serena and Braixen, but was pushed aside by the Rhyhorn who came to Serena by themselves to his surprise. He danced in the Freestyle Performance with everyone and used Stone Edge to boost up Braixen and Sylveon for the final move. After winning the Showcase, they were congratulated by their friends with a feast, and was surprised by Chespin's offer of all its food for their win. In Master Class is in Session!, Pancham joined Serena in the Master Class Showcase, where he was briefly seen performing in the second round and helped Serena proceed to the semi-finals. In the following episode, he was used again in the semi-finals, but this time alongside Sylveon, where he faced off against and Jessie with their respective teams, consisting of and , and Gourgeist and . He showed off his great dance moves before using Stone Edge to have Sylveon jump on them. He and Serena were then lifted up by Sylveon's and the trio then, supported by the Fairy Wind, landed on one hand. Serena, however, twisted her wrist upon landing, causing her to lose her balance. Luckily she was saved in time by Sylveon. The audience, however, did not notice the error in their performance and gave Serena enough votes to win and advance to the final round. In the final round, Pancham performed along with Braixen and Sylveon. Together, the three Pokémon combined their moves, to create beautiful sparkles. Pancham then used Stone Edge to act as stepping stones for Sylveon, who then used Fairy Wind to lift Serena and the others up. Pancham then combined his Dark Pulse with Braixen and Sylveon's respective Flamethrower and to create a giant blooming fire flower, finishing their performance. In the end, however, their performance was not good enough to defeat the opposing team, formed by Aria, her Delphox, Aromatisse and , causing Aria to keep her title of . When Serena, , Mairin and Professor Sycamore infiltrated Lysandre Labs in The Right Hero for the Right Job!, Pancham helped to battle their way through numerous Team Flare Grunts and their pack of . In Forming a More Perfect Union!, he was sent out to fend off the roots from the Giant Rock to protect Serena, Mairin and Bonnie. In Battling With a Clean Slate!, Pancham and the rest of Serena's Pokémon received medals from Professor Sycamore for their heroic efforts against Team Flare. In The First Day of the Rest of Your Life!, Pancham, along with his Trainer, Shauna, Jessie, and their respective Pokémon, performed for a crowd of Lumiose citizens. Personality and characteristics Pancham was first introduced as a very mischievous Pokémon when he caused chaos at a Pokémon Showcase and later taunted . He also stole Ash's hat and Clemont's glasses, but when Serena discovered his home, she realized that he had stolen these items to use as props in a mock performance and that all Pancham really wants is to perform and be on stage, causing her to him. Also, Pancham was revealed to be both courageous and determined when Team Rocket interrupted his battle with . Pancham did not take kindly to this, because he wanted to finish the battle and see if Serena would succeed in catching him. After Serena caught Pancham, he retained his playful and mischievous attitude, but he also developed a loyalty to Serena and worked his hardest to perform well in their Showcase practices. Compared to , Pancham tends to be more curt when showing or receiving affection from others. In the latter case, however, Pancham has a certain degree of modesty and is visibly embarrassed by the praise. Pancham is easily annoyed and does not respond well to being interrupted or teased or in any other way provoked, such as in One for the Goomy!, when he was visibly vexed to have nibbling on his ear. Also, Pancham is quick to strike back if necessary, even if the initial provocation was unintentional. This was seen in Battling with Elegance and a Big Smile!, when Fennekin accidentally burned Pancham and he lost control and began attacking and taunting her. Serena's Pancham has a very prevalent rivalry with Clemont's Chespin. The two first began fighting in Pathways to Performance Partnering!, although they managed to work together in the end. In A Race For Home!, Chespin stole Pancham's food and the latter furiously started chasing it around. This appears to be a recurring theme, and the fights are often Chespin's fault. Both Pokémon are known pranksters and have a reasonably large ego, contributing to their rivalry with each other. However, the events of Love Strikes! Eevee, Yikes! showed that they can get along with each other. Nini's Smoochum developed a crush on Pancham in Pathways to Performance Partnering! after seeing him perform a practice routine, which Pancham did not reciprocate. Pancham expresses discomfort when receiving affection from her, such as in A Performance Pop Quiz!, when she hugged him. However, Pancham still shows friendliness towards her and even accepted her praise after his performance in the Anistar City Showcase, indicating that he at least acknowledges her as a friend. Moves used mod 3}}|0=Stone Edge|1=Dark Pulse|2=Arm Thrust}}.png|Using mod 3}}|0=Stone Edge|1=Dark Pulse|2=Arm Thrust}}}} In the manga In the movie adaptations Pancham appeared in . In the games From July 18 to 31, 2015, Japanese s distributed an in-game representation of Serena's Pancham with its moveset based on the one known by its counterpart. It, along with Ash's Pikachu, were distributed as prizes in 7-Eleven's "Pokémon DS Rally". Once participants bring their Japanese-region Nintendo 3DS to one of the stores' , and got their 3DS "stamped" through the Nintendo Zone feature, they can redeem the stamp for a serial code that would give the player one of the two anime Pokémon. In Tretta In Pokémon Tretta, Serena and her Pancham appear as a Master-class Tretta in the expansion. When Pancham is in play, it appears wearing its trademark sunglasses. Trivia * Pancham is the first pure Pokémon to be by a main character since Ash's Primeape. Coincidentally, both of them stole Ash's hat. * The sunglasses that Pancham wears are based on the red version of the Wide-Frame Sunglasses that wears in the games. Their color scheme is also similar to Ash's Krookodile's. Related articles * References Pancham de:Serenas Pam-Pam es:Pancham de Serena fr:Pandespiègle de Serena it:Pancham di Serena ja:セレナのヤンチャム zh:莎莉娜的顽皮熊猫